kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SYZekrom
Music pages Hey SYZekrom, you brought up the issue about music pages back in 2014 on the forums; I'm hoping to get our playlists back up again within the next month, they haven't been working for several months now since Wikia disabled a tag which was fundamental to how they work. Since the new templates have not yet been defined, if you wish to influence how the music documentation will look like, or if you want to somehow get involved in the process, now's your best chance. To answer some of your original questions, aside from Kirby's Epic Yarn, which I ripped from the game data itself, I salvaged the other tracks from a multitude of other places back in 2011. Unless the track is already within the official soundtrack page, it's not from the official soundtrack CD - it's ripped from the game. If you've looked at either the ROMs or WiiDiscs before, you'd notice that the filename and the soundtrack names almost always don't match. Since you mentioned you had listings of sound tests and the official soundtracks (Japanese wiki lists several here: link), maybe you want to actually put the lists somewhere (excluding the sound effects) so we can actually gauge what proportion of tracks are missing, and which ones? I would hazard a guess that the most problematic tracks are from the older games. The music template is not working now, but what we had were several fields for each track: Number, Youtube track name, duration, and description. The simplest modification I could think of is to add a couple more fields: soundtest number, soundtest name, Japanese soundtest name, and maybe composer, arranger, and conductor. Layout would look something like this old version I guess. The old layout actually caused a lot of performance problems before the lightweight youtube player was implemented, because there were simply so many players on the screen. You also mentioned you could upload the audio from some of the official soundtrack CDs. Legal issues aside, it doesn't seem like either Gioku or myself or anyone right now could set aside enough time to maintain a centralized youtube channel for all media documentation, so it looks like for certain titles, we'll have to source the videos externally (like we currently do for Hoshii no Kabi the anime). I've explained on the forums back then why we choose to do things this way, but sometimes we have to compromise. Depending on whether or how you want to get involved, I'll have to work out the template format and potentially the JavaScript and security issues that may bring, as well as how we intend to bring over the videos, either as a playlist or individually. All of these have different considerations, so if you decide to get involved, feel free to drop me a message on my talk page with any questions or ideas and I can clarify some of these things. Cheers. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:07, November 23, 2016 (UTC)